Allied Strategy
The Allies is one of the two factions in WW2. It begins with only the United Kingdom and France at war. When Paris falls, the French player becomes the US and is given additional cities to rebuild its strength and economy. In addition, 12 minutes into the game the Soviet Union joins the Allies at the beginning of Operation Barbarossa. General Strategy Allies win if they take and hold at the same time, Berlin and Rome, London, Moscow. Allies will begin the game in a disadvantageous position in Europe, with three other major axis powers on the continenent. Fighting with the Axis immediately begins in North-East France. West German Command, activating the ability blitzkrieg, can rush through Northern France making a beeline straight for Paris. Without some ingenious defence by the French and UK players, Paris would usually fall in the first few minutes of the game, and all of the French cities on the European continent will revert to Axis allegiance. In additon, when Paris falls, France will become the US and is given several cities in the North-West of the map to rebuild its strength and economy. However as the game progresses, Allied forces will become much stronger with the addition of the Soviet Union entering the fray. Allies usually ends the game by having the Soviets invading Europe and defeating all the major Axis powers. To assist them in defeating the Axis, the UK and Soviet players are given extra money in the form of US convoys that will periodically appear on the western side of the map across the Atlantic. Early Game Allies primary concern at the beginning of the game is to defend France. This is generally not possible without UK sending forces and assistance, as well as the UK building up its forces in France. British Infantry are tough and a good match against Wehrmarcht infantry. Fighting off the initial push would allow France to bunker up and stabilise, as well as giving the UK a good staging area to strike back at Germany. Holding the line at France, even just for several minutes, weakens the Axis overall. Axis will then have to concentrate on subduing Allied resistance in France, taking up valuable resources and attention that could otherwise be spent on other theatres. If West German Command has trouble with your defences, it could force Italy to attack from the south and/or East German Command assistance. Middle game When France falls, there is a few minutes of demoralisation of French forces in France. This will allow for Axis forces to easily mop up the last of Allied resistance on the continent. Once that happens, focus should be turned to the African theatre. Cairo should be defended and used as a staging ground to take the continent. United States can also use France's West Africa colonies or Syria to rebuild its forces. Soviet Union should be focusing on economy and building up its forces for its push on Europe. The United Kingdom should build up its airforce, especially bombers that can be used to harass Germany industry and forcing the Axis players to invest in AA defences. Consider investing in a carrier if going for this route. Late game By this time Allied victory should be nearing in sight, Soviets should be pushing into Germany from the East, UK should be supporting them with planes or tanks or making a landing on Continental Europe. US would also be given access to a D-day invasion force at the 32 minute mark. This sizable navy, army and airforce can be a great boon to allied forces at pushing the final nail in the coffin for the axis, though care must be taken in using the D-day forces properly. Once Berlin and Rome falls it is an Allied victory!